parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
31 Minutes: The Treasure of the Lost Diamond (CoolZDane Animal Style)
CoolZDane Productions and Lion King Pictures' movie spoof of the spanish movie "31 Minutos: El Tesoro del Diamante Perdido" Cast: *Tulio Triviño - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Juanín Juna Harry - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Juan Carlos Bodoque - Bambi *Patana Tufillo - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Policarpo Avendaño - Fievel Mouskewitz (An American Tail) *Mico the Micophone - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Mario Hugo - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *Huachimingo - Thumper (Bambi) *Mr. Hose - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Rosary Central - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Rosary Central's Boyfriend - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Ball Von Ball - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Tenison Salt - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Charanguito - Berlioz (w/Toulouse and Marie as extras; The Aristocats) *Stage Machinery - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Bongo Stingo - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Raul Guantecillo - Abu (Aladdin) *Dante Torobolino - Young Louie (Jungle Cubs) *Chinese Storm - Rain (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Guaripolo - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Sopapiballoon - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) *Horace Sanhueza (aka: Uncle Horace) -Rex (We're Back!: A Dinosaur Story) *Uncle Peeled - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Sock with Diamonds Man - Timon (w/Pumbaa as an extra; The Lion King) *Mrs. Hose - Young Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Vicente Arthur Gordon Norman Donald Boy/Vicho - Filk (A Bug's Life) *Duck who says "I'm Afraid" - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Joe Pino - King Julian (Madagascar) *Mucus the Mucusphone - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Cosimo Gianni - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Cindy Miraflores - Young Nala (The Lion King) *Ramona - Faline (Bambi) *The Pushing Cat - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Jackson Aceituno - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *Clover the Explorer - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *The Great Calico - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Clover's Camel - Marty (Madagascar) Scenes: #Opening/The Secret of the Lost Diamond #31 Minutes/Shere Khan gives a Delivery to Simba #"We're Going to the Chase of the Diamond" #In Egypt/Meet Tigger #Following the Footsprints #Simba's Widsom #Flonder confronts Abu #Lost on the Desert/The Pyramid #Cat R. Waul's Diabolical Plan #Finding Water #At the Great Waterfalls/"Sailing for Adventure" #What is when you gotta swin in the sea? #The Quets for the Diamond is far away #"Cabin Fever" #The Craslab Caverns #Finding Out the Thrut/The Battle #Simba VS. Cat R. Waul (Part 1) #Simba VS. Cat R. Waul (Part 2) #Simba VS. Cat R. Waul (Part 3) #Taking the Diamond/Return to home/Happy Ending #End Credits (Pt. 1; Boing Boing Boing) #End Credits (Pt. 2; I Never Watched Television) Songs: *We're Going to the Chase of the Diamond *Sailing for Adventure from Muppet Treasure Island *Cabin Fever from Muppet Treasure Island *Boing Boing Boing *I Never Watched Television Photo Cast: Simba (Young).jpg Jungle-Cubs2.jpg Bambi.png Miss Bianca-0.png Fievel.jpg Thumper (from Bambi) as Baby Jaguar.jpeg Shere Khan (from The Jungle Cubs) as Swiper the Fox.png Angel.jpg Scamp-0.jpg Flounder.jpg Oliver.jpg Berlioz.jpg Marie.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7176.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7791.jpg Abu.jpg Prince Louie.jpg Bernard.png Frank.jpg Scuttle and a piep.jpg Timon.jpg Pumbaa.jpg Flik.png King julien 2015.png Petrie.jpg Tod.png Young Nala.jpg Faline.jpg Bill-banjo-480x320.png Tigger.png Car R Waul.png Marty.jpg Category:CoolZDane Category:CoolzDane Category:Coolzdane Style Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Coolzdane Category:31 Minutos: la película Movie Spoofs